Harry Potter and The Blackest of arts
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has changed the world had abandoned him and now his friends after failing to save Ginny from Dementors he is sent to Azakban for two months there he takes the dark mark and finds out who he truly is and becomes a Vampire/Werewolf/Veela and Elemental Wizard he falls in love with Draco Malfoy These characters are not mine warning some bad spelling


Harry Potter The worst kind of betrayal

Chapter 1

The world had abandoned him before but this was different this time, it had been his friends to abandon him the abandonment pressed upon Harry's mind.

Harry Potter came a voice it always tried to speak to him when Harry meditated "Come to me" It whispered the abandonment he felt pressed upon him calling him and he did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He escaped in the deep recesses of his mind a place Harry hadn't been since he was a child he found something a dark spot that he barely remembered from before.

He could feel a massive amount of magic holding it back … magic that he had been doing subconsciously for years he released the bonds that he'd been holding onto for so long.

The affect was instantaneous an excess of magic and concentration was now available to Harry he sudden saw something a dark figure with a dark black aura that pulsed power and darkness.

Harry gasped as he saw and recognized as himself but … he seemed more darker and independent.

The darker Harry smirked and spoke cold and dangerously that sent chills down Harry's spine "I am you and you are me I am your true self come to me Harry he hissed softly grow and become what and who you should become".

Harry looked he had to admit he liked this Harry he was all Harry wanted to be and more.

Harry had come to Hogwarts only to be moulded and controlled into a perfect weapon the golden trio became extinct due to Harry's inability to save Ginny Weasley a fact that spread like wild fire around the Hogwart's students.

Harry had battle with at least 20 wild rogue Dementors to save Ginny but had found at the end of the battle she had already been kissed.

The Ministry had sentenced Harry to 2 months in Azkaban for not saving the Weasley girl's life.

Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Severus, Draco and even Lucius said that sentencing the boy was out of order it was not his job to save the girl nor the wizarding world.

Harry didn't mind Azkaban at first he had become friends with a couple of death eaters who understood the boy and saw behind his mask which they all had.

Voldemort had come and rescued his followers with Severus and Lucius

he strolled over to Harry Potter and sighed "Potter why don't you come and join me haven't you been through enough?... this world isn't worth saving by sacrificing yourself".

Harry smiled the Dark lord swore he saw red speckles in Potters eyes as he grinned

"You don't understand do you? He laughed you don't know me as I you I want to join you but not yet I have things to do he hissed Ask my friends over there they have seen what is behind my emerald eyes … I wish to stay here also Sirius and Remus will come to you to pleaded with you to get me out of here … tell them what I have said I like it here the Dementors don't effect me any more".

Voldemort thought then nodded "Are you sure Harry?"

Snape paled and swallowed "Po … Harry how can you stay here? Look at you you're a mess and are too skinny as it is".

Harry smirked "I've always been skinny thank my relatives … and I can stay here just fine ".

Bellatrix and the other death eaters who stay in the cell next to Harry growled and hissed angrily.

Voldemort looked at them and looked at Harry with understanding along with Snape

Voldemort sighed "Harry I know what is like to be …. hated by those that are meant to protect and care for you Harry I can see your pain is there anything you would like?".

Harry nodded his eyes turning cold "Indeed there is … I want the dark mark but I want to be able to vanish it to those who are not loyal or also marked by you".

Lucius gasped "But your the golden boy?! A pawn by the headmaster why do you want to take the mark surely it will not stick?".

Harry smirked "I take it you weren't informed that I was meant to be in Slytherin then".

Everyone gasped except for the ones that knew Voldemort bent down and took his wand and pointed it to Harry forearm and hissed in parseltougue "Morsmordre!".

Harry smiled evilly at his tattoo of a black skull and snakes coming out of it's mouth he hissed happily "Thank you now you all better be going tell Draco, Lucius that I'm asking for a chance to get to know each other that I wish to become friends".

Lucius smiled and nodded and apparited with the others Sirius and Remus had done what Harry had told the dark lord what they would do they had joined him 1 month and a half Harry was released for the prison in quite good health which surprised the headmaster.

He had got Harry checked at St. Mangos and they gave him the all clear and told him he is a remarkable young man for doing so well for the length of time he had spent in Azkaban which Harry smirked and agreed.

Back at the Dursley now stood Harry they had bonded and become one person he is now pale with dark black hair to his shoulders, large muscles protruded from his arms his emerald eyes with speckles of red that are hard and cold he has two fangs that hung over his bottom lip and grew to 6ft 2 a little taller then Draco.

Harry whispered to himself "What am I?" the voice answered in his mind "I am a dark creature a Vampire and I am a piece of the dark lords soul my mother Lily was not as light as everyone thought she was and took hair from Snape and blood for Tom Marvolo Riddle and created I which is you".

Harry gasped "I have two fathers!" he stated

The voice answered back "Yes you are **Harry Riddle Snape** I am powerful and darker than anyone has yet to seen I am equal to my fathers".

Chapter 2 Dark illegal rituals

Two weeks before Hogwarts Harry had found out from a letter from Sirius that he and Remus are going to be DADA Professors this year with Lucius as Creature studies professor which annoyed Dumbledore greatly.

Harry wrote back and told them he is glad and can't wait to see them again and that he had changed and not to worry he had come into his inheritance early and he is fine.

Harry had created an illegal potion he called creature guardian (It allows the drinker to inherits other creature forms he desires up to 3 including if the drinking has one already the potion will not work for someone who has a light or grey core and will only work if the drinker magic accepts the change … warning this potion is poisonousness and can cause an extremely painful slow death it is 82% risk of permanent death).

Harry thought about the creatures he wished to become including a **Werewolf**, **Veela** and finally an **Elemental Wizard.**

Harry had woken up the next morning and was very impressed that he was still … undead

a voice in his head laughed and said "I now nickname you Rogue".

Harry smirked and spoke out loud "Rogue I like it". He looked in the mirror and saw his ears had pointed more he has black/green angelic wings his eyes have more speckles of red that became a little more noticeable only if you looked very up close his body grew more firm and stronger while his magic became more deadlier and darker.

He went into Knockturn Alley and bought new robes and two new barely legal wands one with a Dementor core and the other a Basilisk core very dark and powerful wands he then went to a book store and bought Dark arts books which are Mind Magic, Parselmagic, Wandless, Wordless, Blood Magic, Elemental Magic, Animagus forms, Creature inheritances, Becoming a dark lord, How to cast Unforgivables, Black arts,

Black and illegal rituals, Beginner and expert Potions master, Combat, Prueblood lessons,

Weapons master, How to make spells and potions, Apparition, How to use a time-turner,

How to be a shadow mover, How to fight off and fake effects of truth serum, Dark Arts history, Family titles and trees, How to change without pain on full moons and keep your mind, How to change into you Lycanthrophy form any time you wish.

All these books had cost Harry 30,000 gallons as each had to be glamoured and all dark tracers off only those the books owner wanted to see what he was reading could see want the book truly contained.

Harry went to Gringotts and informed them of his new heritage and status and to see what he has gain Griphook swore an oath no to reveal this new information about Harry's true identity and creature inheritances.

Name: Harrison Riddle Snape

Mother: Lillian Evans/ Prueblood

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Severus Prince Snape

Harry has now got 968,277,583,000 gallons in his vault

Estates; Potter Manor, Slytherin Castle, Gryffindor Castle, Ravenclaw Castle, Cottage in Ireland, Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, A Manor in Wales and Scotland, Part of forbidden forest.

Godparent's; **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy, Alecto Carrow, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Antonin Dolohov, Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix Lestrange** and **Fenrir Greyback**.

Heir;** Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Dark heir **and** Merlin **

Harry smirked evilly "Thank you Griphook that will be all I wish to have 9 copies sent to each of my godparents and fathers".

Griphook nodded seriously "Yes young lord".

Harry went back to the Dursley's and used his time-turner and learnt beginners Mind Magic and expert mind magic he also learnt Fighting magic and non magic combat, and Prueblood lessons and a couple of dark spells and curse including the Unforgivables,

what his Animagus forms are and Apparition he had done well in his three weeks and just realised he had a pile of unread letters addressed to him he opened Sirius first.

"Dear Pup,

This is great news you have a family you've always want I fainted in front of the inner circle and Remus read his copy out loud making Tom, Severus, Lucius and Draco faint in shock also Minerva and your other god-family had joined us when they found out and are pleased they have you to care for love Padfoot".

"Dear Cub,

I must say this news was shocking I laughed at Sirius fainting but passed out my self when I read allow with a few others who wish to remain anonymous my sire is glad to have a grand-cub and wishes to meet you soon a day before the full moon with me in the shrieking shack".

"Dear Harry,

I can't believe Lilly never told I nor Tom that we are your fathers I was surprised Lily even knew of the ritual and potion also I must inform you that I and Tom are vampires and it is highly likely you will be one too I need to speak with you after the sorting I heard you ask Lucius for a re-sorting I know were you belong and I am proud love your father Severus Snape".

"Dear Harrison,

My Son and Heir I am so pleased that I have you as my son I can't wait to see you at Christmas to discuss are future together I sense you have been doing some dark magic and I am proud of you but promise you won't do anything too dangerous I don't want you harm as I hope you other father has informed you that I and Snape are Vampires and that you are highly likely to become one to or are already transforming it can take a while your father Tom".

Dear Emerald,

"I miss you Harry we haven't talked in ages and I am worried father told me of your true heritage and blood status I care about you deeply I don't know what it is but I feel bonded to you in some way …. I think we are mates as I have come into my Veela/ Vampire inheritance and I think father mention you having a vampire inheritance coming".

"Dear Godson,

I must say I was over the moon and shocked with Poppy to receive your letter about being your god-family Sirius told us you have joined your father so we have too I hope you are well and if those filthy muggles even so much as to not feed you properly I will kill them myself never mind your fathers finding about your home status by those you spend time with in Azkaban".

Harry smiled and replied to all of them telling him that he is fine and happy to have them in his life and that not to be too shocked when he comes to Hogwarts that he has a few confessions to make and that he has been doing spell illegal black magic and rituals that most of them would kill him for.

Chapter 3- Hogwarts Time

Harry had board the time alone until Draco came in and fainted at seeing Harry in his true forms Harry smelt Draco and found himself bonded to him as mates Draco awoke and had a panic attack.

Draco squeaked "Emerald?! What happened to you … have you seen your aura recently his bloody black and pulsing very dark and powerful magic?".

Harry pulled his mate into his lap and explained everything to him he ended up getting slapped by a tearful Draco who held him for dear life.

Draco "How could you be so reckless you could of died! I can't believe it you are practising in the blackest of arts not even your father would go in as deeply as you have but I must say you look gorgeous and aristocratic you look a mixture of your fathers and mother".

Harry chuckled "Draco … do you think I should use a glamour I know want to be killed by my father and god-family when they see me".

Draco thought and smiled "I think you should just glamour your Werewolf and Veela"

"Your vampire side can stay wait to everyone sees you"

Harry nodded and drank a sense and aura mask potion he created and made up a false grey aura that pulsed.

Draco and Harry were last to enter and the students on seeing a vampire Harry and Draco screamed and yelled in fear and respect.

His father's eyes twinkled darkly with love and concern the head master shouted calmly his blue grand fatherly eyes lost all sparkle on seeing Harry.

Harry looked at Granger and Weasley and hissed at them baring his teeth at everyone and forced Draco to stand behind him as Draco whimpered and his angelic black wings came out and wrapped themselves round his mate to calm him down which worked.

Harry kissed him and claimed him as his own "Everyone listen up especially Weasel and Granger, Draco Malfoy is my mate and I am courting him as well if so much as one of you touch or harm him I will kill and torture you am I clear I will not give you any more warnings" he growled his eyes cold and hard.

Dumbledore placed his old hands on his head Lucius eyes sparkled and purred softly at finding out his son was being courted and mated with Harry.

Sirius whistled at the two of them and Remus smiled growling softly to himself at his cub near the end of the sorting it is Harry's turn Minerva called "Mr Snape if you'd please" she said grandmotherly Harry grinned and hugged her as she placed the sorting hat on his head "Ah Mr Riddle Snape how nice to final meet the true you … I must say you have become more powerful then I expected you'd be but then I didn't think you'd become a Vampire, Werewolf, Veela and Elemental Wizard … I have to confess I am truly concerned about your involvement in the black arts its a very dangerous additive road to go down I warn you to be careful your father wasn't as deeply involved as you …

and it lost most of his soul even know he has regained most of it back but he when insane and took years of help too get a hold of it he still craves this kind of magic …

Yes I know you're too place heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and he shouted out the last one Slytherin!".

He nodded and held Draco close to him and sat him on his lap and they ate happily as Draco purred and Harry growled softly.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and spoke disappointedly "Harry my boy I am truly sorry for my mistake my letting you go to Azkaban I have tainted you I don't wish for you to go down the same road as your father I didn't know he was your father I swear I would of told you Harry … good day to both of you".

Harry smirked and growled at Dumbledore when he turned away after the feast in the great hall Harry was called to his father's office Sirius hugged him along with his father.

Draco squeaked "His mine! All mine!" Lucius smiled at his son "We know dragon don't worry we know Harry is yours as you are his".

Severus sniffed his son and notice there was something off …. he didn't know what but he knew that this also wasn't his son's true appearance.

Minerva and Poppy came down with his other god-family Poppy ran a series of diagnostic spells reading: Name: Harrison Riddle Snape

Age: 16

Pulse: None detected

Creature Inheritance: Unknown ?

Magical Core: Black

Aura: Black ( Means: Involvement and practising the Blackest Arts and Rituals)

Injuries: Self inflicted scars (1 year old) couple of bruises and scratches ( A week ago self inflicted) Malnourished (Needs blood last feed 3 weeks ago)

Mate: Submissive and Dominate (Can carry children) – Draco Malfoy

Poppy eyes turned steely and she barked at him "Take your top off NOW! … and I know what you have been hiding Mr Riddle Snape! Show your aura now you are in serious trouble".

Snape froze and narrowed his eyes at Poppy "What's my son done to have you act this way Poppy … I'm sure it wasn't his fault".

Poppy glared coldly at Harry who snarled back "I'll tell you what this child has done … he has indulged in the same thing his father did when just before he became Voldemort and I haven't included that he has been Self harming and has not feed for 3 weeks in terms that vampire's understand starving himself off blood as a Childe he need blood twice a week he has had none!" she fumed

Harry growled baring his fangs at her "I didn't want them to know yet .. but thank you for filling them in for me" he said emotionless and dangerously.

Snape and Lucius gasped and paled in shock along with Sirius and Remus who looked at Harry with pity and sadness in their eyes.

Snape snapped first "Childe! He said dangerously voice full of concern Take off your glamour and that sense blocker that includes your aura mask I knew you were hiding something from us! … Take it off before we make you we need to see the damage you have caused yourself and be aware right now I am fire calling your father and other god-family here now!".

Snape when to the fire and called Tom along with his along Family who looked worried and concerned when they heard there name being called.

Harry gulped and reluctantly held his head high as his father came through first and spoke softly and worried seeing his son Snape growled angrily at Harry "Our Childe has been indulging in the same arts maybe even blacker then you did before you became Voldemort and has been self harming and starving himself of blood for three weeks! That's what he's done!".

Tom paled and his body trembled "H-Harry show us now! And I swear if you are in big trouble now are you going to show us or are you going to makes us all break your glamour, sense blocker and aura".

Harry looked like an a trapped animal and growled warningly at them that shocked Remus and Fenrir that was a werewolf warning growl

Harry shouted "No! And you can't make me my dragon has already slapped me and I don't want to be hurt any more".

Barty keeled down to Harry's level "Oh Harry we should of never have left you in that place … please for us we want to help you we swear we won't harm you were your family we will help you if needs be".

Harry sighed and nodded he lifted his aura one first his god-family saw for themselves that Harry was deeply practising and involved in those arts even the Blackest not even when Tom was Voldemort did he ever go that deep into them tears were in ever ones eyes Tom started to shake as he saw how black and dark his son's aura is and how powerful it is also.

Snape "Oh Harry what have you done to yourself... show us the rest".

Harry felt his unbeating heart throb at the looks and emotions his family are feeling

He took off his sense blocker and top as he took off his glamour as well Remus and Fenrir were first to recognise the sense Remus fell to the floor crying "Oh cub … Why would you infect yourself with our curse!". The others eyes widened at Remus statement

Snape shook in anger "What are you what have you become my childe you are indeed more then one I need the truth now" he said very serious and calm

Harry mumbled " Vampire, Werewolf, Veela as he let his wings come out his back and wrap them around a crying Draco and an elemental Wizard".

All of them gasped in shock Minerva whispered to Poppy to look at Harry's back which she did and held her hand to her mouth in shock there on Harry's back were thin and some thick belt mark and knife mark scars then others noticed and growled Bellatrix "Who? When?" she spat Harry whispered "Dursley's and forever".

The males seethed and the women were pale with anger Harry stood and put his top back on and spoke darkly and depressed "I understand if any of you wish to disown my for what I am … but know that I choice to make this choice Remus I know you hate the pain and loss of control that being a werewolf is but on my first full moon three weeks ago I trained myself to embrace the change and wolf I bonded with him through meditation and we become one during the full moon I have almost full control and feel very little pain its just feels like a nasty sunburn getting cold water throw over it not that bad I can teach you and Fenrir this full moon actual I'll show you now".

Remus looked confused the same with Fenrir and gasped as they saw Harry undress further the women turned around except Poppy Harry picture the full moon in his mind and changed within 30 seconds he is beautiful Prue Black he stood at 6ft 7 and licked Remus and Fenrir including an unwilling Draco who moaned around his wrecked hair

Minerva turned round and smiled as she saw Harry's big black sad eyes and she patted him ans stroked his soft fur making him growl softly and turn over onto his back expecting to have his belly scratched.

Sirius, Remus, Fenrir, Poppy, Minerva, Tom, Narcissa and Hagrid chuckled at Harry

Draco took pictures until Harry started cleaning him again along with Lucius who both squeaked about their hair while Narcissa and the others took lot of photos.

Harry changed back half an hour later and smirked "See I enjoy been a werewolf and I am proud like you should be Remus you no longer have to worry about the pain I will train you both down at the week ends in the chamber of secrets".

Remus hugged Harry and thanked him Tom nodded smiling to himself "What elemental magic have you got son?".

Harry smirked proudly at himself "Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Lightning and Shadows"

Tom smiled proud of his son "Wonderful I have Shadows and Fire I can help develop them when you return home at Christmas".

Harry nodded happily Barty smirked "Now what are we going to do with you … We don't want you going down the same path as Voldemort and I know its addictive but we will help you in both problems".

Snape and the others nodded "How long have you been doing both?" he ask professionally

Harry blushed " The Blackest Arts a couple of weeks and before you start my aura is so Black and dark because when Voldemort tried to kill my he accidentally gave me a piece of his soul that turned into a person which I bonded to … and here I am now the hat warned me about this magic and I no long intend on practising unless it's necessary also I am not going to become another Voldemort the hat said that part is gone when I consumed it I and father are immortal forever not even the killing cure can keep us dead ".

Tom frown at the start and then smirked and hugged his son "What about the other".

Harry sighed "What Poppy didn't tell you is that I have stopped and have no relapsed even know a couple of times I have been craving to and the last time was last term at Hogwart's and I started in my second year when everyone hated me after finding out I can speak parselmouth".

Snape hugged Harry "You know where all going to be watching you to make sure both don't happen again".

Harry nodded sadly and hugged his father back "I love you all and I'm sorry for what I've done can or will you forgive my".

Sirius smirked "Of course we can we love you Harry Pup".


End file.
